Bug Off
by Nukem999
Summary: BeastWars & Pokemon Team Tech accidentally wakes up a long lost Predacon. After landing in Azela town, he takes control of all bug Pokemon. Giving Ash and especially Misty, a nigthmare they won't soon forget.
1. Rude Awakening

Bug Off -Rude Awakening-

History, what is ours? And why did it happen this way? Since man gained the ability to think for himself, he has always tried to learn of the world that was left behind. As times grow older, as do we. The world thinks back about the mysteries left unsolved in the world that used to be their time, age, and home. No one ever realizes how precious something is until we lose it. To this day technology is being advanced higher and higher, all for the soul purpose to understand what we couldn't back then.

Mankind has had secrets across almost every subject and being, Pokemon are shrouded in mystery. We have no idea where or when they ever came to this planet, or if there even apart of it at all. But as most people painfully learn, unfortunately some secrets are destined to be left alone. Not everything wants to be discovered, and we sadly learn it all too late. Some things were buried, hidden, or locked away to remain a secret forever. A fabled treasure, hidden vault of money, priceless artifact, or maybe something worse.

Just maybe something was hidden, something so dark, so evil, so heartless and cruel. That no matter what the cost. The people of that time & age wanted that thing hidden for life. But curiosity has haunted our brains far longer then common sense has. And in this story, a whole town just may pay the price for a secret that wanted to be heard and freed. The image of a beautiful girl flashed before your eyes. Purple eyes, long eyelashes, smooth black hair, ruby red lipstick, and rosy pink made up cheeks appeared.

The girl spoke into the microphone with a warm smile announcing to the camera, "Hello ladies and gentlemen and welcome to PANN (Pokemon action news network) news, this is Vicky Vallice. Reporting live on the scene inside the Archive mountains, high above Azalea Town in the continent of Johto. For the past 5 days I have been following an excavation crew, into caves and mountains across the globe. Searching for the lost clues to a puzzle that has yet to be solved for millions of years until now.

With me now is one of the most brilliant upcoming scientists, in this or any other century folks. The lovely and ingenious brain among brains Ms. Eve" Vicky smiled towards the young researcher; Eve bashfully blushed and giggled waving her hands. Shaking her short dark haired head no to the camera as she was pushed on screen. Eve sighed "Really it's nothing special, I'm not a miracle worker just a researcher that's it". Vicky laughed and patted her back, "Modest eh but give yourself some credit Ms Eve.

I mean this discovery is too amazing for any ordinary researcher to stumble upon, I mean you discovered the artifacts of the ancient tribe of the Pokemopolis people". Eve shrugged her shoulders seeing there was no point to get around it; she waved her slender arm to the air. Showing the large Indian camera man Gunther, her works. Eve replied "Perhaps this is what you and your viewers are much more interested in Ms Vallice". The bright camera light shined brightly upon the artifacts metallic surfaces.

It was like a 65 million year old jigsaw puzzle lying before their simply stunned eyes, each piece was metallic and a dark chrome shade of black and blue. Locked in clear smooth display cases, Gunther and Vicky were in total awe at the sight of the pieces. Eve smiled as she spoke to the camera "As you can see we have been hunting this little marvel for quite some time, we believe it to be one of the first metals made on Earth. We have yet to find any trace of the creator of this magnificent metal skeleton though.

But we have something much more amazing to look forward to, and all you viewers at home will be the first to see it" Eve said proudly. Vicky asked Eve curiously "And just would that be Ms. Eve", she giggled "Oh please call me Eve and I am glad you asked. You see we have spent years of research on these materials ever since we found them, and despite our unanswered questions we have still been fortunate. Thanks to recent digging searches in the heart of the Archive Mountains right here in Azalea Town.

We have found the final piece to our long lost legendary puzzle; we just found it moments ago. Behold the final part to our legendary metallic skeleton masterpiece" Eve stood back with her arms out, revealing the final piece to the steel skeleton. It was a colossal chest piece. Burnt deeply into the core of the rocky walls, its chest was lodged heavily inside the walls by powerful burnt marks on its dark chrome steel chest. Dust adorned green jade gem like lights on his steel long shoulders, truly an odd skeleton.

Nurse Joy then smiled eagerly as she opened up the display cases with the spare parts, she approached Eve with a smile "Eve would you care to the most honored honors?". Eve shook her head replying "Oh no Nurse Joy by all means you do it, we wouldn't have even found a bolt without your loyal and devoted helpers". Nurse Joy smiled sweetly and nodded as she headed towards the chest piece with the other parts. Vicky blinked in confusion "Uh Eve, I thought Joys were only nurses not archaeologists".

Eve smirked as she replied "Oh their nurses all right, but this Joy has always been in digging up artifacts long before I even had my first pick and shovel. Nurse Joy has also done research on the Kabuto Island that was sadly destroyed along with the Orange Islands". Loud clanks echoed loudly in the dark cave, as Nurse Joy jammed the chrome blue parts into the steel skeleton's sides. First went the arms, then the brick red claw like hands, then his long blue steel legs, and the brick red claw like feet on the bottom.

Then she rose up on her hiking boots, flexing her bare calves out as she locked the long spikes in place. They were jagged and long looked a lot like steel spider legs, Joy locked them in place. They sprung out from the broad mechanical shoulders of the skeleton's sides, finally it was time for the last piece of the puzzle. "All right Nurse Joy lock on the head" Eve said eagerly, her eyes were lighting up with excitement at this. After long last all her months and years of research on this piece will be completed.

But no sooner did Joy lock the blue samurai bug looking head piece on top, did trouble arrive in the form of explosions and smoke from the exit. Everyone coughed and wheezed in the blowing wake of the smoke fumes, loud music began to ring loudly.

"Prepare for trouble"

"HA Make it double"

"To defeat the world with beauty and grace"

"To give evil a brand new face"

"To capture Pokemon across the land"

"To reveal the world our master plan"

"Electra"

"Matic"

Electra smirked "Team Tech steals riches and Pokemon galore".

Matic grinned "YEAH surrender now and prepare for War".

Sneasel added "Sneasel! (Hell Yeah)".

Eve gasped in fear at sight of the techno Team Rocket twins, immediate images of fear and horror infected her mind. Eve's thoughts raced wildly "This is horrible, if those 2 get their hands on the skeleton who knows what they'll do with it, I have to stop them". Eve immediately rose up, her arms out in the open. Blocking the skeleton from the 2 rockets. Eve shouted "Take whatever money or tools that you want, but I warn you leave the skeleton artifact alone. If you do then you will suffer the con ARGH".

Eve shrieked as a gush of blood roared from her right shoulder, she dropped to the ground with a painful thud and squeak. Joy ran to her with tears in her gentle eyes, both Matic and Electra burst in laughter at the little sad sight. Matic smirked "Now there's a funny sight a GIRL trying to be a hero HA what a sad sight". Electra grinned to her cousin as she brushed her gold blonde hair from her ice cold eyes, "Most definitely but you don't need to vaporize her Matic after all the boss sent us here for the skeleton".

Instantly Eve's pain filled green eyes widened with horror, she knew it was what they were after. Nurse Joy reached for a whistle around her neck and blew into it, the high pitched whistle immediately summoned their digging Pokemon into action. Matic and Electra turned around to the exit of the cave, being faced with 3 angry Pokemon. Electra said "Hmm let's see a Growlithe, a Hitmontop, and a Pinsir, I think Sneasel will be more then a playmate for you guys". Once her name was spoken, Sneasel attacked.

Leaping off her black clawed feet and whirling into the air like a big black bat, a flashing shadow of darkness slashed at the Pokemon in a matter of seconds. Once Sneasel landed her claw foot paws on the ground of the Earth. Hitmontop, Growlithe, and Pinsir suddenly dropped like rocks in water, each one sporting a massive gash of a red scar on their faces. Nurse Joy stuttered in total terror "She beat all 3 of them, before we could even blink". The twins smirked a sinister grin, as Sneasel hissed "Sneasel".

Electra laughed "Good fight Sneasel now enough of these pitiful pants wetters we got a job to do come on out Electrabuzz"; the Pokeball dropped to the ground and burst open. Energizing the deadly yellow thunder tiger Pokemon known as "Electrabuzz GRRR", it sneered flexing its muscular stripes with surging electricity. Electra commanded with a deafening boom "Electrabuzz, use your thunder punch and vaporize that HUH?". Her ice eyes widen, as she actually saw her Pokemon sitting there, scratching his fat belly.

The yellow striped gut was sagging out like a bloated blob, grumbling and walking around acting totally ignorant and lazy. Electra screamed at her Pokemon "GOD DAMMIT get your fat striped ass in gear or I swear to god I'll WAHHH", Electrabuzz thunder shocked her. Electra dropped with a sizzling twitch of smoke and pain. Matic sighed at his crispy fried cousin "You see this is what happens when you don't train, you leave a Pokemon with Uncle Andrew. You know he's just gonna get fat, and lazy".

Electra bashed Matic's foot with her own, screaming as he hopped around in pain "Dumb ass, Uncle Andrew is a party freak why the hell did I even listen to you to send my Electrabuzz there?". Eve frantically ran towards the Pokemon, pleading with tears in her eyes "No please you can't destroy this skeleton, we worked so hard on it PLEASE I beg of you". Red rage boiled Electrabuzz into a furious charge of angry energy. Eve was blasted down with a powerful bash from his thunder fist attack.

The girl dropped with a squeak of pain and powerful thud, her cheek burning painfully from the blow as Joy ran to the girl's aid immediately. Electra took her chance with her Pokemon in rage and shouted, "You nuke that skeleton and it's donuts on me Electrabuzz". Immediately leaping for joy the electric Pokemon flared his thunder chargers up, shoving paws out forward he blasted a powerful thunder bolt attack. It slammed the steel skeleton with a direct hit, surging it with powerful energy waves.

The powerful shock force of the electricity literally fried the steel skeleton, it shook violently as if having spasm attacks. But it was clear the thing was not yet destroyed. Electrabuzz fired another thunder bolt, and another, and another, and yet another. But no matter how much power he amped into his attacks, the skeleton remained intact. Lights and buttons started to beep on the chrome blue chest of the steel skeleton, Electra and Matic growled and aimed their blasters at it. "Maximum charge FIRE" they said.

Both Eve and Nurse Joy watched in blind sighted horror as the beams struck the skeleton, Gunther and Vicky watched shielding their eyes from the flying sparks. The video camera remaining on, taping the powerful onslaught of destructive energy attacks. Electrabuzz shocking the skeleton with his fully charged thunder attack, Electra and Matic supporting him with their laser blasters. Blue chrome sizzled as the skeleton jerked back, left, right, all over in the heat of the blasts. Lights beamed constantly.

Like the long lost technological discovery was coming to life, after seeing a huge spark of energy discharge from the thing's chest, Team Tech stopped. The sizzling circuitry suddenly sprang to life inside the steel being. Everyone leaped back, their hearts pounding rapidly in their shaking bodies. A light beamed in the visor glass of the skeleton, brick red claw fingers started to twitch. IT WAS MOVING. The beast stood tall and proud, breaking free from the mountain. They all huddled together in fear.

Everyone gasped out loud "It's...alive".

To be continued...


	2. Back Online Again

Back Online Again

The blurry sensors of the mechanical monster roared to life, new life surging with powerful electricity boiling into his reactivated circuits. Neon green colors flashed from his single visor eye piece. The robot's lights brightly shined like a radioactive Christmas tree, almost instantly trying to understand his new surroundings. But what probably shocked his servos more then ever, was the fact he was surrounded by a bunch of humans. The robot clicked his brick claws to his head set, speaking to his computer.

(POV of the robot)

The robot murred "Computer Preadacon unit's spark is once more operational, reactivate and give me a status scan of this planet at once".

A mechanical voice said "Scanning.data analysis complete. Planet is Earth, currently inside a cave".

The Preadacon growled "I know were in a cave you stupid machine, but your scanners must be damaged from the Vok extractor. There's no way this can be Earth…unless".

The computer replied "Precisely Preadacon unit's spark has been offline for exactly 65 million years; the date is Saturday, January 18th, year 2003. The Beast Wars are over. Time has remained on its designated course, and mankind has populated the planet's surface".

The Preadacon growled "SLAG how could Megatron be so careless as to allow this to happen? Computer charge scanners at maximum output, search for any Cybertronian life".

The computer beeped "Scanning.negative, no transformer, Preadacon, Maximal, or Cybertronian life form detected".

Roars escaped the Preadacon "DOUBLE SLAG! If the humans have populated this planet, then there's no doubt that they were all either destroyed or they went back to Cybertron. I must learn all I can on this planet; perhaps I can discover the outcome of the Beast Wars. Computer, what is the current status of my spark?".

Computer replied "Unit's spark is at 51 and holding for now, energy discharge will not sustain the spark for long. Unless alternate source of energy is found, spark will extinguish".

The Preadacon asked "How long do I have?".

The computer answered "1 mega cycle, and 30 cycles".

Eve and the group remained huddled in a corner, farthest away from the babbling machine as they could. Their bodies were shaking and trembling with speechless fright, faces freezing a cold pale blue at the walking talking machine. Team Tech however remained unmoved or affected by the steel skeleton. Electra said "So what if he's up and walking around? Our mission hasn't changed, Electrabuzz give him another jolt of your thunder". The Preadacon wasn't even paying attention to the babbling humans at all.

His neon eyes focused on the glass case that held his blaster weapon, it seemed Eve and Nurse Joy had found it in tact when they dug up his blaster. The robot shattered the glass and removed the chrome blue blaster, watching it brim to life in its creator's claws. Electrabuzz fired a massive beach ball sized blast of super powered electricity at the robot. It screamed towards him like a bullet preparing to end his short rejuvenated life, but the mechanical monster simply remained still. The blast struck him indefinitely.

But just like before his steel chrome blue body only brimmed brighter with life, energy surging into his sensors, scanners, and bodily systems like wildfire. Glaring his visor eye back at the stammering blabbering thunder tiger Pokemon, the robot rose up his blaster and fired it. The green beam struck directly into the head antenna that Electrabuzz had sported on top of his head, he shrieked as he was engulfed in the paralyzing green energy. The access electricity overloaded his body and sparked wildly, he dropped unconscious.

The robot cackled his sick wet sloshing and splashing voice, like he was speaking with a swollen tongue or gums. "Cyber-venom is so much fun to use don't you agree?" he laughed in a series of sick giggles; Electra huffed and called back her Electrabuzz. Matic shouted to the robot "All right bot boy, let's see how you like Sneasel's final cutter". Hissing her name the black cat Pokemon leaped into the air, landing with a fancy little twirling fall. Sneasel bared her claws brightly to the robot, he remained still as stone.

The black cat Pokemon shrieked into battle, her paws leaving the ground in a flash of black fur and razor claws. The robot immediately raised his brick red claws, bending the fist downward as his wrists fired a double dose of electric charged twin toxic darts. The 4 flying darts shattered through the cat's claws as if they were cardboard. Sneasel screamed and whimpered like a baby, holding her paws in incredibly excruciating pain. "SNEASEL-MOMMY" she squealed before bolting out the cave in a matter of seconds.

"Ready Matic?" "Ready and aiming Electra" the twins stated, immediately arming their blasters and aiming them at the robot. He simply cackled "Please allow me to show you something much more effective", the blue shoulder plates on his sides opened up wide. The green dots on the sides opened up and with each dot on his chromed shoulders, emerged a barrage of massive sized missiles. Before the petrified faces of the boot shaking, pants wetting, and wide eyed Team Tech twins could squeak out "Oh shit".

The rockets launched like a swarm of deadly Beedrill preparing to sting and strike down, exploding immediately in contact with Electra and Matic. The colossal explosion roared with volcano sized flames and roaring balls of fire. The 2 tech twins were hurled screaming in sizzling cinders into the sky, shouting "Were blasting off again, AND IT'S ONLY THE 2ND CHAPTER". With a twinkle in the blue sky, Team Tech vanished. Leaving the terrified and petrified Eve, Nurse Joy, Gunther, and Vicky, with the robot.

Gunther immediately charged the robot, screaming with flared muscles, he swung a powerful crashing fist into the machine's face. "GAH DAMMIT What the hell UGH" Gunther grunted as he was bashed in the base of his neck, by the robot's gun handle. Before Vicky could even check on her wounded friend, her beautiful young voice was silenced. A painful blow was smashed right into her cheek; it plowed a massively painful and large sized blow into her face. Blood trickled from her lip, dropping unconscious too.

The shaking girls, Eve and Nurse Joy were too scared to move more then ever. With the Pokemon totally beaten, and Team tech gone, along with Gunther and Vicky, it meant only one thing. "Now that those annoying meddlers are out of the way, things can finally return back to where they started with you and ME" the robot cackled. Joy panicked and bravely leapt towards the cave's exit, her red hair was painfully yanked back HARD. The robot's brick red claws snared her like a fly in a web, slamming her right next to Eve.

Preadacon: Computer, tell me. The electricity that composes through my body, is in fact the same energy strand that powers neurons on the cerebral cortex am I correct?

Computer: Affirmative, if consumed enough energy spark would become fully charged and remain online permanently.

Preadacon: or in English my scared little white mice, it means by absorbing the neurons and energy pulses that keep your brains online. I will not only re-charge and vitalize my spark but gain your thoughts and memories as well. Improving my intellect of this world and it's creatures, leaving you both as vegetables. How fun.HAHAHA!

10 minutes of screaming and charging later.

"Beast Mode" the sudden loud clanks and clunks were echoing from the bowels of the now scream filled cavern, as sparks flashed before the Pokemon's curious little eyes. In seconds a massive engine loudly roared it's engines, back to long restored ancient life. A roaring motorcycle shaped device screamed out from the black depths of the cavern. Blue chrome and green light headlight eyes shimmered on the machine's shiny surface. It roared down hill into a forest below the mountains, a voice cackled loudly from with in it.

"BEWARE HUMANS, BEWARE POKEMON, BEWARE ALL OF PLANET EARTH. FOR AFTER 65 MILLION YEARS OF SERVING THE PREADACONS, EARTH SHALL NOW FOREVER BELONG TO ME. THE GREAT TARANTULAS HAHA".

To be continued...


	3. The Game Plan

The Game Plan  
  
  
  
Footsteps cluttered the concrete grey street of the town known as Azalea. Entering the massive populated place was our gang of heroes, just entering Azalea Town as we speak. Totally unaware of the impending doom and vault of horrors, which the newly reawakened Preadacon, Tarantulas plans to wreak. For Ash was here for another reason. Misty screamed defiantly "NO, NO, NO WAY, NO AND I MEAN HELL NO ASH". The gang grumbled and winced holding their ears, they groaned "God not this again".  
  
Brock whipped out the map and read out loudly "Okay just so were clear again why we are here, so Misty can GIVE IT A REST ALREADY. Azalea Town is on the way to Goldenrod City, and they got plenty of supplies to stock up on when we get there. But in the meantime Ash wants to participate in the annual Pokemon catching contest". Misty huffed a pouting pair of red puffed up cheeks, crossing her arms defiantly. James scratched his blue hair asking, "But if that's the case why is Misty so against it?".  
  
Raising up a finger Brock pointed out one very specific word on the map, Jesse and James looked at it and replied with an "OH". Misty shouted "BUGS THAT'S WHY, GOD DAM FREAKING SLIMY, STICKY, BUTT UGLY, CREEPY, CRAWLING, WIGGLING STINKING BUGS EW". Everyone groaned and sweat dropped, hanging their dropping blue faced heads in anguished sighs and moans. Ash pleaded to Misty, "PLEASE Misty come on. I haven't done any Pokemon catching in a long while OW".  
  
Ash was quickly silenced form a well placed blow to his red capped head, Ash whimpered and held his head in pain. Ash grumbled loudly "That hurt". Misty replied angrily "I don't care, I hate bugs and I can't stand to be within a 100 miles of bugs. So what makes you think I would want to go to a bug catching contest? Those slimy things will be all over the place, find another way to get Pokemon cause I AIN'T GOING". As Ash pleaded, begged, whimpered, and cried pleadingly to Misty to agree to come along.  
  
Jesse asked Meowth curiously "Hey Meowth do you know what the twerp's going on about?', Meowth shrugged "She hates bugs go figure". Jesse frowned "No catnip for brains, about Ash and why he's here in Azalea Town, to compete in the Johto league you have to win all 8 badges. But the first badge is back in Violet City, why did he skip to here if he knew the first bade was back in Violet City?". Meowth leaned in and whispered, "Don't tell him I told ya this but I heard it has to do with some cute girl".  
  
Immediately Ash leapt across from Misty and clamped hands over Meowth's big mouth, he screamed angrily "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU JUST SAY?". "AAAAAAAAAASH" Misty said with a boiling steam shooting from her ears, her eyes turning into flaming fire balls as her creamy skin boiled into a flaming lava red color. Veins boiled from her angry hands as she clenched both into VERY BIG FISTS, Ash gulped and turned pale white. "But she's in town and..just a friend and" he squeaked.  
  
But it was clear that Misty was pissed and steamed way beyond rational thinking at this point, Ash was sure that he was a dead man. Suddenly Ash snapped his green gloved fingers as he ran to Misty's steaming ears and gave out his own little whisper. Much to everyone's wide eyed shocked surprise, Misty cooled off and was smiling very brightly. Her emerald green eyes were sparkling green diamonds in the rising sunlight, she squeaked excitedly to Ash "You mean it?". The young Pokemon master nodded to her.  
  
In seconds Misty leaped into his warm hugging arms and giggled like a school girl, her sweet cheeks a rosy color of red. Not rage red mind you. She happily skipped her red shoes down the sidewalk, cheering with a smiling face "BUG CONTEST WAHOO". Everyone (except Ash of course) was simply stunned, their jaws dropping down long enough to catch flies. Pikachu was even staring at Ash with a "WHAT THE?" kind of look on his yellow face, Jesse, James, Meowth and Brock all asked Ash at once.  
  
"What the hell did you tell her?" Ash crossed his arms and smirked a smudge little grin, replying "Easy all it took was one promise for a romantic walk on the beach at night". They all actually burst into laughter and nodded to Ash's remark. As the gang marched their way to catch up with the now super excited Misty, things seemed to be going fine for them. However they were totally unaware of the deadly ancient robot warrior known as Tarantulas, prowling the woods. But someone did, and those someone's are dead.  
  
"DEAD MEAT YOU HERE ME, your worthless, hopeless, brain dead sacks of worthless cheap monkey crap excuse for LOSERS" the intercom yelled loudly. Team Tech groaned weakly as they stammered their wobbling legs back onto the ground, still yanking twig pieces, Pineco, and sticky Caterpie clinging to them like super sap. Electra winced at their boss's angry cries weakly trying to talk back, "Sir Look on the bright side it could be worse". The speaker exploded with a shriek, hearing their boss scream.  
  
"WORSE, WORSE? IT'S ALREADY GOTTEN WAY PAST WORSE YOU RETARDS. You blew the mission AGAIN, just like you screwed up the Godzilla project". Matic nervously shivered, he was always terrified of their boss, whether he was talking to the boss, being yelled at from the boss, or even looking at the boss, Matic was totally freaked out. Matic squeaked "B-b-b-b-but boss it really wasn't out f-f-fault, c-c-an you really b-b-b-blame us so easily?", the intercom screamed out "YES I CAN".  
  
Both of the twins squeaked at his screams, trying to turn the volume down though knowing their boss that really wouldn't do much. Electra reported "Look sir the robot unit is active and walking yes that's true, but we can handle it no problem. This clunk of junk has been suspended in stone for over 65 million years, it's totally clueless. He doesn't have a clue about our world, it's changed totally from when he last saw it. That gives us the upper hand". A pause came from the intercom, he was thinking it over.  
  
Finally he responded with a small sigh of regret for doing this but, "All right get back to work and don't blow it this time. I want Matic to assemble some better weapons for you to fight that thing with, I want it taken alive. The plans have changed. With that robot under our command, there's no telling what interesting secrets we could unlock from him. Not to mention the advanced technological structure of his body and weapons. Once you have successfully captured the robot, contact me for pick up. Over and out".  
  
Meanwhile back in the Forest.  
  
The metallic stomping red claws of the hulking robot pounded into the ground, his insect eyes frantically scanning every ounce of life in the area around him. Scanners analyzing plant samples, stone samples, Pokemon, water drops, leaves, everything in sight of his cybernetic visor. Tarantulas spoke softly to himself "Begin recoding process computer, this is Tarantulas awakening to this strange new world known as Earth. I know it's not a new planet, but with all the geological changes, it's hard to tell.  
  
The planet has grown a bountiful resource of lush greens and water supplies, it's truly an incredible growth ratio for the rock this thing used to be. I have yet to encounter any other creatures, besides those meddling humans that I dealt with earlier. Though there information was helpful to my spark's core, it wasn't enough to learn information from. Hopefully I will be able to huh?" he suddenly stopped, and remained totally silent. Hiding behind a large oak tree he spied onto the grassy path, where he heard a noise.  
  
A young boy came walking into view, he had yellow boots with 4 leather buckles over the tongue of the shoe. Tall skinny legs that had dark blue socks that rose over his ankles, red and blue shorts adorned his medium sized waist and upper legs. Sporting a red fiery designed blazer jacket, with zippers on the yellow cuffs around his wrists. A bronze tanned T-shirt in the middle, and on top of his shaggy spiked long black hair. Was a tanned hat with leather straps dangling from his ears, and a drooping sagging top.  
  
A Pokeball dropped from his hand and out came a powerful looking Yawnma, Tarantulas gasped in awe at sight of the green insect flapping it's silk wings and green head. Curiously continuing to watch, the boy commanded Yawnma to head butt a tree. He crashed his yellow green skull into the trunk of the tree, it rumbled and rained down a batch of Pineco to his feet. "What a haul, I can catch all the good bug Pokemon right before the contest starts, HA the judges and trainers won't know the difference" he said.  
  
At that time the dragon fly Pokemon turned and growled a hiss towards the bushes, the boy turned with a confused look on his face at the rumbling bushes. The boy smirked again "Another one huh, well no big bad bug scares Tamale Grillson, or better known as "The Hot Tamale". Yawnma fluttered his wings and jutted out his stinging tail, firing a powerful sonic boom attack at the bushes. Creating a small dusty blast of hurled dirt and leaves, Tamale cheered loudly "Perfect shot". But slowly the dust cleared away.  
  
Watching the smoky fumes blow away from a cold chilling breeze, and absolutely horrifying image of dark metal came into view. Tamale gazed back and started to gasp and stammer, his soft red eyes widening with sweat boiling down his shaking lips. Tarantulas emerged with a sickening mandible grinning smile, chuckling softly as he approached him in heavy clunks "Talk about service such speed, such HUNGER". Tarantulas laughed to the terrified boy, after pressing his forehead medallion piece.  
  
Tamale commanded "Yawnma skull bash", but oddly enough the floating bug Pokemon just remained floating. Hovering there as if totally weirded out, like some kind of zombie. Yawnma turned around and stared at his now former master with dead white eyes, the Pineco on the ground immediately attacked the child with tackling pins. Tamale screamed and struggled vainly, feeling the Pineco shove their weight onto his body. Yawnma wrapped itself around the boy's neck, tightly crushing his throat cords.  
  
Tarantulas chuckled as he slowly approached the boy, laughing his metallic mandibles over his frightened, struggling face. "Such fragile bonds of loyalty your little pet has Hm? Don't be so shocked, I'm not the boogeyman you miserable little human. I'm simply a hungry traveler, that's starving for a little knowledge on your world. And it seems that you got more then you bargained for. These strange creatures are of the insect variety, and somehow my medallion com link is like a bug zapper to your pals.  
  
The creatures are now at my willing command, my powerful brain and advanced technological computer radios are controlling your creatures. And without your powerful little buddies, I'm afraid all your good for now is brain food HAHA". Tarantulas grabbed his brick red claws over Tamale's head, he crushed tightly as a green glow bubbled from his surging claws. The boy screamed a horrible scream. His body jittering and having spasms, to the painful energy drain Tarantulas was inducing.  
  
After a minute of agonizing torture and pain, Tamale dropped down and ceased his struggles. Eyes totally dilated while drool dripped from his lips, mumbling incoherent dribbling words of stupidity. The robot stood back up and examined his green glowing claws, totally astonished at what just happened. Tarantulas spoke softly "Incredible, this stupendous rush of energy and information. I can't believe my own scanners even. Every fragment of that human's mind is coursing into my own, I have everything now.  
  
His birthday, his past, his friends, his dreams, even his Pokemon? Ah, AH HA YES I HAVE DONE IT. Every fragment of his information has been digitally drained and downloaded from his brain neurons, and transferred to my positron computer brain. It's all here, EVERYTHING is right here. Pokemon, Pokeballs, evolution levels, bug types, fire types, gym leaders ALL OF IT. And..a contest...oh my a BUG catching contest, and it's near by. Very near by in fact...oh ho, ho, heh hee AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA".  
  
Meanwhile back at the contest booth.  
  
Ash smiled as he placed his Pokedex ID towards the desk woman "Hi I'm Ash Ketchum, and I'd like to register myself and Pikachu for the bug catching contest".  
  
  
  
To be continued.. 


	4. A Bug Problem

A Bug Problem

Far, far away from the bug catching contest crowd that was filling up Azalea town rapidly with each passing second. Far from the mountains where the dreaded Preadacon, Tarantulas was resurrected and rebuilt. There exists a truly enormous building built in the brightest coats of silver, steel, and concrete. It was a massive building secluded all on its very own island. On the front of the monstrous sized structure there was a large gray steel banner.

The name labeled on the banner was the same name that was incorporated on large car sized signboard on the island's edge. It read in bold metallic letters "Reborn Inc." a very wealthy and powerful science facility. Each man and woman working tireless days within that monster of a building was striving to create the next step in advancing up the evolutionary latter. State of the art bio-technology of all sorts were being manufactured and tested.

Reborn Inc. is the leading seller in fire arms, bio weapons, and mutations. Their experiments conclude nothing but more deadlier designs to make this world a better home for them to take over. Inside the president of Reborn Inc. was just getting out of a meeting, the shadowed man walked to an elevator. Already in the elevator was a tall man with a bald head, piercing green eyes, a thick face, and a tiny red goatee adorning his big bone chin.

The shadowed man beside the bald man clicked his steel claw against the buttons of the elevator as it hummed, slowly bringing them down. The steel claw hand was in fact the very same iron fist that ruled over Team Tech along with Matic and Electra. The bald man sweated a bit at seeing his fearless and fearsome leader, standing right beside him. Even if the bald man is his assistant and right hand man, one cannot help but be alert at all times.

Dr. Claw grinned "I take it you have news for me Mr. Goland?".

Goland nodded "Yes sir, I do. I must say your looking very well today sir, the pillar of strength and brilliance that surrounds you never seems to fade".

Dr. Claw chuckled "Why thank you Goland, your too kind. But enough ass kissing my friend, we got work to do. Now tell me your progress".

Goland coughed "Agents 1 and 2 are already hunting after the lost android, hopefully they should capture it quite soon. We also have located the candidates for your next projects".

Dr. Claw smirked "So far so good Mr. Goland. Tell me has our unwanted guest still following the Ketchum boy?".

Goland replied "Yes sir. He believes the boy is solely responsible for the murder, if Team Tech doesn't destroy him, our guest will".

Dr. Claw scowled angrily "I wouldn't trust those nitwits with an egg let alone one of my prized works of art. I think it's time we brought in the big guns".

Goland blinked "Sir?".

Dr. Claw frowned "That boy ruined my career, defeated Team Rocket, killed Mewthree, and has taken every curve ball I've sent at him. If I don't kill him now he will become a threat to both me and this company".

Goland persisted "But sir our special guest is on the way, not to mention the android".

Dr. Claw shook his head "I am not a gambler Mr. Goland nor am I one to ignore problems and let them grow. I'm calling up The Mad Radicals".

Goland gasped "But sir you know how devoted I am sir, but the Mad Radicals are too dangerous sir. I worry too much for your safety to".

Quickly turning his icy cold black eyes to his assistant, the dark doctor clanged his steel claw against the elevator door. Bashing a massive claw sized hole into it, causing the elevator to stop, and the doors to shake open. Goland gulped a swallow of fear as he simply nodded to his dark master.

Goland sweated as he nodded "I'll summon the Mad Radicals at once sir, forgive me".

As Dr. Claw exited the elevator, he quickly entered the shadowed seclusion of his massive officer. There the mad man smiled a truly most insidiously evil smile as he grabbed the phone with his one good hand. Immediately dialing on the phone before bringing it to his lips, and speaking evilly.

Dr. Claw smirked "Agent T? I have another job for you".

Meanwhile back at the bug catching contest.

"I choose you Noctowl" Ash shouted as the Pokeball dropped to the ground and unleashed his feathery friend. Noctowl cooed and hooted as he flapped his red multicolored wings into the air, and slammed a powerful fly attack right into a Ledyba. The lady bug like Pokemon beeped in pain before collapsing into the ground, Ash smirked and shouted "Parkball Go". The green ball struck the stunned Pokemon, absorbed it, and finally captured it.

"GAHH keep it away SOMEBODY" Misty shrieked and squealed, cowering behind James for protection. Brock groaned "Misty for god's sake it's a monitor screen, that bug was no where near you". Slowly but wearily none the less, Misty clopped her shaky red shoes back to her seat next to Brock. Her bare legs and knees were knocking almost as loud as her chattering teeth, Misty squeaked "1 mile 1 thousand miles it's still a, a.b-b-b-bug".

Jesse rolled her eyes "I can't believe this twerp, she has no problem beating the crap out of us every time but a little bug and she becomes a basket case". Misty snarled "Hey I am not a basket case I just don't like those disgusting crawling things okay?". James blinked and looked down at Misty's seat, there was a Paras rubbing against the girl's bare calf flesh on her legs. Misty turned blue in the face and asked Brock, "Uh Brock did you just feel that?".

Brock turned to her with a puzzled look replying "Feel what? Don't think it's me my hands aren't even near you". Misty gulped and sweat dropped, shaking nervously as the crawling sensation continued up her bare legs. Totally sure it was no longer anyone's hands, the water trainer frightfully realized that it could mean only one thing. "WAHHHHHH" Misty screamed a booming shriek that soared higher then the highest flying Fearow could go.

Ash winced as he held his ears hearing the shriek even from being so far away, he chuckled "Looks like Misty just found another bug". A rustle of leaves suddenly turned the dark haired boy's attention to the nearest bush. Sweat drops trickled down his forehead from what massive bug beast might emerge next, perhaps taking his new Noctowl instead of Pikachu was a mistake. Then a voice came from the bush "Electrabuzz, Electrabuzz YAY".

Ash collapsed with grief as he grumbled "There's only one nut job I know that cheers for a baseball team that sucks". Purple hair popped out of those rustling bushes, a young smooth skinned girl blinked purple eyes gently, wearing a bright yellow striped baseball uniform and a yellow cap to boot. That girl was Casey, the cutie faced fanatic of the Pokemon league baseball team known as the Electrabuzz. Ash had met her during his 4 year journey.

Casey smiled "Hey Ash looks like you made the bug catching contest after all", Ash smiled and laughed back "Wouldn't miss it for the world Casey. I didn't know you'd be able to make it all the way here to Johto", blinking to the young Pokemon master she simply answered "It's not too far ya know. In fact you probably covered most of Johto without knowing it, I mean it's the nearest state when you come off of Orange Islands". Ash gasped out.

Misty asked curiously "Hey Brock who's that base ball dressed little hussie that's with my Ash?". Brock laughed "Jealous are we?" Misty huffed "Of course not just.want to know who she is that's all". Brock explained who Casey was considering the video camera was focusing on Ash and Casey, at that point in time. He explained of her baseball spirit, her love for yellow striped Pokemon, and of course who she met Ash during his long journey.

Shadowy figures buzzed loudly onto the massive monitor screen, it came into view. Yellow stripes, red bug eyes, fluttering wings, stingers, it had to be Ash/Casey/Misty "A BEEDRILL". Ash smirked "This one is all mine" Casey replied "If he's yellow and striped he's mine all the way", Misty "I HATE BUUUGS AHHHH" the cerulean trainer screamed before fainting. James blinked "Actually she's quite funny to watch when she freaks out".

Ash attacked first "Noctowl start things off with your razor wind", the owl Pokemon flapped his wings and set forth a gush of high razor sharp winds. The powerful force slammed Beedrill into a tree with a buzzing thud, Casey saw her spot and whistled for her Chikorita. "Use skull bash" Casey said. Beedrill flashed red eyes and fluttered its insect wings to try and escape, Chikorita skull bashed the tree in half. It collapsed right on top of Beedrill.

Casey smirked "Sorry Ash but this prize is all mine", Ash frowned "God I hope I was never that cocky before I became a Pokemon master". As the arguing between the 2 continued, the pinned Beedrill began its own assault. Using it's buzzing senses, wings, and antenna it fired a painfully screeching loud super sonic. Shattering the eardrums of both trainers and their Pokemon. Beedrill used this chance to squeeze himself free from the tree.

"Oh no you don't Noctowl use your lock on and then quick attack" Ash commanded. The glare in the flying owl creature's eyes was unmistakable as it flashed its orbs to connect with the eyes of the fleeing Beedrill. And with the bug Pokemon's body already heavily damaged from the razor wind, the quick attack easily blunted a direct blow to Beedrill. Ash cheered "Yes now Parkball go", Casey "AH Chikorita grab the Beedrill with your vine whip".

But speed and time were not on the young girl's side, for just as the bell rung for the timer being up. It distracted both her and her Chikorita in the split second amount of time Ash needed, for his ball to capture the Beedrill. Once engulfed in the red energy, the buzzing bee vanished from sight into the ball. It shook a few times but shortly subsided as the beaming red light showed. Ash leapt from his sneaker feet cheering "YES all right I caught a Beedrill".

Casey "Hey no fair that buzzer rang before you caught that Beedrill, and besides you already caught a Ledyba so you can't bring both to the judges". Ash grinned as he hopped the ball up and down in his green gloved hands, "I'll use keep the Beedrill and let loose the Ledyba then, simple as that". Pouts and moans were all that followed the 2 as they ran up to the stage. In all honest aspects of it, Ash wanted to keep Ledyba more then the Beedrill.

But the young master knew that the other trainers would no doubt have caught bigger bugs, like a Scizor or a Forretress. Beedrill was one of the bigger fully evolved Pokemon, so it was the best he could hope so. Misty finally awoke from her bug blue faced nightmare to see Ash and Casey enter the main stage. She cheered and blue kisses to her young love shouting, "Yeah Ash go show that trollop who's boss". Ash blushed very nervously.

Casey asked Ash while her teeth angrily ground together, "Who is that?" "Just smile and wave I'll tell you later" Ash replied in the same manner. But as the 2 trainers had arrived onto the stage something wrong was noticed. "Uh are you guys the only ones that made it back?" the announcer asked puzzled. It had been at least 5 minutes past the deadline of the time limit, and shockingly out of 12 trainers only Ash and Casey had made it back.

Pikachu watched the stage officials run into the forest, hopefully to find the other trainers. His yellow ears twitched with danger as he murmured "Pika pi Pikachu". Meowth blinked "Huh Pikachu says something is wrong, like there's some big bad thingy in the forest that's keeping the other trainers". Jesse yawned bored "The little bugged out babies probably just got lost, you guys make it sound like a crisis or something". Pikachu sweated nervously.

One trainer girl came running towards an official, her green pig tails bobbing as she squeaked out "HEY help someone help me, a monster is after MMF". Right before the officials could spot or even hear her weak voiced shrills for help, a pair of sinister brick red claws snatched her into the dark shadows. The officials shrugged and left the woods, unable to notice the last second struggles of a girl's muffled screams. A limp body dropped out of the bush.

The green haired girl's eyes in a helpless mindless gaze, drool trickling out of her mumbling messed up lips. The clanking shadow of metal and steel clunked away from the girl's brain dead body. Her limbs wrapped up in spider webs like a puny little fly. Behind her was in fact a trail of the brainless bodies, all 10 of the trainers left on the ground brainless, and lifeless. Tarantulas chuckled to himself as he watched from the bushes.

Casey groaned "Look the forest isn't THAT big let's just showcase our caught Pokemon, and they can do theirs when they get back. Ash was about to suggest something until a scampering yellow mouse was running out of the crowd, and was charging towards the stage. It was Pikachu. Immediately the panicky Pikachu pleaded "Pikachu chu pika, pika, Pi, pi Pikachu". The words came out loud & clear to Ash's mind, as well of the immense danger.

Immediately extending his bare arms from his blue coat, Ash Ketchum once again played the role of a hero as he grabbed Casey and the announcer. Leaping right off the stage just as it was engulfed in a massive, and immensely powerful explosion. Gasps of fear and screams of panic came from the crowds as they began to run away. Ash, Casey, and the announcer landed safely on the ground, they turned back to see a ghastly steel shadow.

"Ladies and gentlemen..Tarantulas is back in town, HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"

To be continued..


	5. Boogeyman

Boogeyman  
  
Screams of terror filled the voices of hundreds of Pokemon fans, smoke and fear clouded the sky. Eyes were widening, gasps were shrieking, and fear was clutching everyone's legs and heart in an icy grip of total terror. Coughing amongst the smoky fumes of the explosion he narrowly escaped, Ash raised hazel eyes towards the stage to see a tall looming shadow. "What the?" was all the Pokemon Master could muster, it had left him speechless.  
  
The smoke slowly blew away to reveal a hulking metallic figure of darkness. Brick red claws, wet mandibles, yellow evil eyes, dark blue green armor on the shoulders, and the mind of the devil himself. The announcer growled "Hey nutcase who the hell you think you are interrupting my show?". Tarantulas laughed as he grabbed the microphone with his brick claws, chuckling loudly "I apologize for that entrance folks.it a bit over the top.  
  
But I have much better news for all of you pea brained little mammals. Your boring little lives are about to get one hell of a wake up call, just like I did. Each and every one of you should be honored, for you are the first eyes to survive long enough to see the glorious rebirth of a true god. The rebirth of the greatest mind in Cybertronian history. True leader of the extinct Preadacons, & lieutenant of the Preadacon Secret Police. TARANTULAS".  
  
The cyber spider went into a roaring sea of laughter at the human's gasps and screams, even at the clicking sound of guns being rapidly aimed at him. From left to right, police officials and Officer Jenny's were surrounding him, Jenny shouted "Okay creep out of the toy suit and get down on the ground". Tarantulas raised a metallic eyebrow and simply smiled, he remembered what he read about human police from those trainers empty little brains.  
  
Slowly he raised his claws up into the air, doing a simple police protocol that is until he reached his steel hips. "Suck on cyber venom humans" he cackled, firing his wrist darts from his claws as they struck the cops opposite of Tarantulas. Jenny screamed and gargled on inaudible words of pain, feeling her body becoming paralyzed and surging with extreme pain surges. Both she and the cop left to Tarantulas dropped, unconscious from the shot.  
  
Panic ensued as the crowd leapt from their seats about to leave, but Tarantulas simply laughed and flared out his metallic shoulder green dots. Flashing their green colors brightly, the compartments opened and blasted a shower storm's worth of missiles and rockets. People began to fly into the sky, fires burnt and exploded all around Ash. Watching in horror as he held Pikachu tightly to his chest, seeing the missiles explode and scatter about.  
  
More and more police began to swarm over Tarantulas, but the robot has become too fully charged from brain sucking the other 10 trainers. Tarantulas bashed them away as if they were just flies. Brock stood up and immediately ran towards Ash, but Misty's hand grabbed his and stopped him. Brock gasped "Misty let me go I gotta go see if Ash is all right", Misty shuddered "Bb-b-b-b-but BUG BIG BUG there's a b-b-b-b-big b-b-b-bug".  
  
It was no use. Brock could clearly see the blue color creeping into Misty's cheeks, turning her body into a shivering nervous child during a thunder storm. "She's literally scared stiff" Brock said. Jesse pulled Misty back while James spoke to Brock "Go get Ash we'll take care of red for now". Ash squeaked his sneakers as he leapt to his feet and tried to run off and save the announcer, but a loud strike to the ground stopped his tracks.  
  
Chuckling globs of spit down his mandible teeth, Tarantulas smirked as he was aiming his blaster directly at Ash's blue vested backside. "I hate it when my food doesn't want to play back ARGH" Tarantulas grunted in pain. Green vines were tied tightly around Tarantulas steel throat, and a pair of hands holding a baseball bat was banging across his chrome home skull. Casey was attacking Tarantulas, with her Chikorita's vine whipping aid.  
  
Almost immediately Ash pleaded to Casey "AH Casey get off of him right now, your gonna get yourself killed". She smirked back "I thought you knew me better then that Ash UGH, I'm just playing hardball right bug boy GRR". Growling with annoying anger, Tarantulas was through playing around. The spider claw legs armed on the robot's back, extended and grabbed Casey right off his back. Tarantulas then grabbed Chikorita's vines and lifted up.  
  
"CHIKA" screamed the grass Pokemon as Chikorita was lifted right off his little paws, and slammed head first into Ash toppling both of them down. Casey landed in Tarantulas grubby claws as he laughed at her "cute" struggles and screams for help, he grabbed her purple haired head tightly. "DINNER TIME HA, HA!" Tarantulas laughed. BAM! A massive surge of green energy literally shined from the outline of his brick red claws.  
  
Casey's bare legs and tiny shoes were kicking and struggling, squirming insanely. But soon her muffled screams died down to nothing but pure silence, as her brain energy was completely sucked dry of any intelligence. A thud was heard as the baseball trainer lay lifelessly on the ground, drool protruding from Casey's foam bubbling lips and dazed eyes. Ash growled as tears dripped from his eyes at seeing Casey like this, Pikachu felt the same.  
  
"Much better now maybe I can get some GAHHHHH!" Tarantulas screamed like a banshee, getting greeted by a car sized thunder bolt from Pikachu. Huge scores of electricity boiled inside his mechanical body, his limbs, legs, eyes, and whole body jittered with mad energy before it jolted him back. Pikachu panted with an angry "Pikachu", puffing as the smoke sizzled from his cheeks. Ash sighed sadly "That was for Casey you.you son of a bitch".  
  
Slowly his green gloved hands and arms wrapped around Casey's brain dead body, carrying her to Brock who was given the sad news as well. Misty stopped shuddering once the big bad bug was out of sight, she ran to Ash calling "Oh my god, ASH, Ash over here I". KABOOM! Another explosion cut both Misty and Ash's words into a sea of silence, flames and smoke dribbled off Tarantulas as he rose back to his feet. Looking really pissed off.  
  
Tarantulas hissed "That..HURT you impudent little brat, even if you are Ash Ketchum Pokemon Master of the world with your pitiful little Pikachu. You don't stand a chance against me, NONE OF YOU DO. I've survived dirt clods that were more painful then you, your way out of your league here. How can you hope to defeat me? I've survived for 65 millions years, the ice age, asteroids, what makes you think you can succeed where they failed?".  
  
Ash growled "Because even if you suck up everyone's brains, and ruin this world we are not gonna let you get away with it. And neither are my friends and I'm not just talking about Casey", reaching to his brown belt circling his blue jeans. Ash removed 5 Pokeballs and tossed them to the ground screaming, "Come on out everyone". Appearing beside Pikachu was Charizard, Lapras, Noctowl, Ledy ba, and Beedrill, all prepared for battle.  
  
"Oh goodie you brought your Poke-pals to play as well, in that case let me introduce you to MY friends" Tarantulas said with a sinister sounding laugh. Brick spider claw fingers fumbled and twisted the green diamond button on his forehead, turning it like a radio knob. An odd frequency like buzzing sound became more and more obvious, suddenly trees started to shake. Odd movements began to continue all around them in and outside of the woods.  
  
Misty gulped "I sure hope for my sake that's the wind". Ledy ba and Beedrill suddenly came to a buzzing halt, they slowly turned around and were glaring now blood red eyes at their former master. Ash blinked "hey guys what's the matter? You look something is bugging you or something". A snap of the spider's claws was all it took. Immediately charging head on, Ash screamed and began scampering backwards from his own Pokemon.  
  
"GAH HEY WAH" Ash squeaked, frantically crawling backwards to escape Beedrill's twin needle attack and Ledy ba's comet punches. Brock gasped "What's going on here? Only Ledy ba and Beedrill seem to be the only Pokemon attacking, why aren't the other ones doing anything?". Flashes of white webs became spinning outside of the trees, screams became muffled whimpers for help. Jesse gasped and ducked as a Spinarak jumped at her.  
  
Hundreds more started to leap out of the bushes and trees behind the audience's seats, Spinarak and their evolved form, Ariados jumped out. Spider Pokemon literally slamming down into people, pinning them to ground. Caterpie popped out from the ground, spinning countless amounts of silk threads and spider webs around people's legs and bodies. Metapod and Kakuna rained down upon people, breaking back bones with their slams.  
  
"Help me please he's got a AHHH" screams ended as blood gushed from a man's jaws. Scyther screeched while ripping flesh and blood into flying chunks, gashing their razor blade arms across escaping patrons. A young female official ran blindly to the far right, only to be impaled in the chest by a Pinsir. Tarantulas laughed "YES cry, suffer, bleed, DIE, run, do what you like, but you will never escape the wrath of the all mighty Tarantulas HA".  
  
Ash was about to leap and slam a furious fist to mocking metal monster, by a hand grappled by his shoulder and stopped him. It was Brock. "Don't do it Ash Ledy ba and Beedrill are under that lunatic's control, somehow he is able to control all types of bug Pokemon" Brock said. Suddenly it dawned on Ash, he gasped and turned around as he ran towards "MISTY!". "I'm IN HELL" Misty screamed as she ducked down, holding hands over her head.  
  
Bug Pokemon were flying over her like speeding bullets, she squealed and screamed her squirming cries as she ducked under there. Cowering like a frightened little child Misty sobbed "Ash where are you?". Misty then felt the warm arms of her young love embrace her shaking body, her tears faded away as she smiled to the warm face of "ASH you're all right oh thank god". While the 2 lovebirds hugged, Pikachu dispensed with Ledy ba and Beedrill.  
  
"PIKACHUUU" screeched the yellow mouse as he fainted both with a powerful thunder shock. Brock immediately ran in and grabbed the bug Pokemon and yanked them off the battlefield, Ash stood back up. Glaring hateful hazel eyes at the twisted grinning Tarantulas, it was Ash's turn to fight. "You may have more Pokemon then me but you'll never have the heart, and that's what counts" Ash stated boldly, Tarantulas simply laughed.  
  
"Noctowl give him a dive bomb attack" Ash said, the owl Pokemon hooted as he flapped his red wings into a swooping dash towards Tarantulas. The flying Noctowl crashed into Tarantulas and bounced off with no effect. Lapras was up next, she soared on the floor with his slippery white belly and long blue flippers. Tarantulas leaped right over the water Pokemon, jumping over Lapras swimming dash like tackle. Ash then shouted "Now ice beam".  
  
With his back turned this left Tarantulas open for a direct attack, Lapras roared her soft yell as a powerful ice beam blasted forth from her lips. Tarantulas screamed with pain as it struck "GRAHHHH DAM YOU". "Now Charizard while he's stunned use your fire blast" Ash ordered. Roars and flames screamed from the dragon's jaws, Charizard blasted Tarantulas. BOOM! A direct solid hit striking Tarantulas, a flame gusting perfect strike.  
  
The smoke churned and encircled the metallic spider monster, but no sign or sound of him could be deciphered from the clouds. "Beast mode" a voice shouted from inside the cloud. "AHH" "Char" growled both Lapras and Charizard, it seems the 2 Pokemon had their long necks locked in cables. Ash gasped "Lapras Charizard, hey what the hell is going on?". Suddenly the sound of an engine revving up became louder and louder, it roared out.  
  
"Play time is over children" Tarantulas boomed. SCREEEECH! The whirring sound of a rubber burning tire, screamed onto the floor. Tarantulas bolted out of the dust clouds, carrying both Lapras and Charizard by the neck with his steel cables. The wires dragged the Pokemon into the air by the awesome sheer force of his blindly incredible speed. Pikachu and Ash turned to leapt out of the way, but cried in pain as Tarantulas struck them.  
  
Still in his beastly motorcycle mode, the twisted titanium tarantula smashed past Ash and Pikachu. Tarantulas was heading straight for Misty. Brock gasped "Misty you have got to get out of here now", Jesse and James both squeaked "HE'S COMING". But the poor water trainer was too scared to move. Misty was pale in the face, her lips were muttering incoherent babble.  
  
The slapping sound of liquids trailed down her bare legs, as her blue shorts had lost control and urinated on herself in fear. A final speed dash up the hill to the upper seating area where Misty was, launched Tarantulas skyward. The Preadacon severed the cables and transformed back into robot mode. James and Jesse screamed as Lapras and Charizard landed on top of them, knocking all 4 unconscious. Meowth fell squeaking "I'll knock myself out".  
  
Tarantulas stood practically eye to eye with the shaking Misty, Brock immediately ran to stop the robot but was back handed across the face. Misty whimpered a faint "Ash", before fainting herself into the robot's clutches. Hauling the unconscious young girl over his steel shoulders, Tarantulas turned to the staggering Brock. Blood leaked from his lips. A snap of the robot's claws suddenly brought a swarm of flying bug Pokemon.  
  
"Listen up you miserable little insect, don't try to follow me and the same goes for your puny little pal. I've waited too long to exact my revenge on this stinking shit hole planet, and no Pokemon punk is gonna stop me. I'm taking his brat girlfriend as back up, and maybe a heh little snack for later. So do the smart thing and stay away from and maybe you'll stay alive, I on the other hand have a kingdom to control ciao" Tarantulas said with a laugh.  
  
The endless hordes of Butterfree, Beedrill, Ledy ba, Yawnma, and Venemoth mustered under the robot insect's feet and lifted him up. Brock watched in horror as the helpless Misty was being dragged away, lost into the sky. Captured by a ruthless metallic monster from a time long since past, stolen in a sea of insects and bugs. Slowly Ash began to stir and awaken. Ash groaned as he looked around as he asked, "Um....where's Misty?".  
  
******  
  
To be continued. 


	6. Picking up the Pieces

Picking up the Pieces

Panted gasps follow the breeze that carried garbage, filth, blood, and other mangled pieces of steel and wood across the battle torn ground. Ash Ketchum, the great Pokemon Master who saved the world from Mewthree, powerless to save his love from her greatest fear. "Misty" Ash sobbed. Dozens more of police came to the scene, carrying out the bodies of Tarantulas victims. Ash stood staring at the forest, totally emotionless.

Brock sighed as he rubbed his face, seeing Ash be still like a statue without a heart or twitch to show signs of life. Pikachu whimpered softly "Pikachu pi". "I know Pikachu..I miss her too (sob) and it's ALL MY FAULT" Ash said. Brock shook his head sadly "Ash I know how much you love Misty, but you can't blame yourself for this. Your one person you can't expect to be prepared for everything, life isn't that easy.it's hard. You're only human".

As the cold winds chilled Ash's bare arms and tossed his black hair up, he sighed watching flowing tear drops drip from his sorrow filled hazel eyes. "It's the thought that's killing me the most Brock, that's the real sad thing. Misty is alone, somewhere, being scared out of her mind, by whatever the hell that bug thing was, who's doing god knows what to her" Ash sobbed out. The boy's pain was furthered by seeing a brain dead Casey carried off.

Doctors, Nurse Joys, and Officer Jenny's came to aid the fallen victims of the twisted robot. Sadly however both Brock and Ash knew how serious and hopeless this situation seemed. Everyone who had faced Tarantulas had their brains completely sucked dry, left in a permanent coma as a mindless vegetable. Not only that but the bug Pokemon were going berserk all over town, all over the city reports of bug attacks were increasing like wild fire.

"It's just so horrible; we can't even keep the Pokemon centers open. With all the bug attacks there destroying the center and their trainers as well", a frightened Nurse Joy wept out. Suddenly Pikachu's ears rose up at the sound of footsteps. Jesse, James, and Meowth had stern looks on their faces, Brock blinked at them "Hi guys uh what's up?". James sighed and wiped the sweat from his brow, both he and Jesse knew Ash might not really like their news.

Jesse said "Well we checked all the other trainers but their condition is the same, which means no one can tell us anything about that bug robot". Ash blinked back tears as he could have sworn he spotted people hiding behind Team Rocket. Immediately pushing past Brock to see Meowth stopped Ash, Meowth frowned "hang on there kiddo we got good news and bad news". "All right then what's the good news?" Ash asked crossing his arms firmly.

"Out of all da victims of that steel bug ting dat attacked the trainers and took Misty, we found some survivors who are willing to talk" Meowth said. Sensing a troubled tone from the talking cat Brock murmured "And the bad news?". Slowly Jesse and James moved away from their hidden "friends", and Ash's eyes widened to see clearly and hatefully who the bad news was. Matic, Electra, and the Sneasel from Team Tech were right behind the trio.

"You heartless SON OF A BITCH" Ash screamed as he tackled Electra down. The beautiful blonde bombshell rocket was screaming and struggling madly, trying to pry Ash's angry green gloved hands from her choked throat. Almost immediately Jesse and James told Ash to relax as they pulled him off Electra, the boy kept squirming, screaming, and kicking madly with rage. "No don't you see it, it's their fault they let loose that bug bot" Ash growled.

Matic angrily glared back " For your brat ass information sparky, we didn't send that freak thing after you nor did we even built the dam machine". Slowly sitting back up on her silver boots, Electra hissed "His name is Tarantulas and he attacked us first, he's our enemy too Ketchum". Ash spat at them "You guys have always made our lives a living hell, why should we believe you now?". Electra smirked "Because we can get your girl back".

The struggling Ash immediately ceased his angry struggled and stared a baffled glance to the twin rockets. Brock grimaced "Misty is our friend and your enemy, why bother helping foes?". Electra laughed "Fools don't you see we are the only ones who know anything about that psycho cyborg, everyone who's crossed his path is brain dead or just plain dead. Tarantulas is our mission and your sea slug of a girl is your friend, so let's team up".

Matic nodded "Both Electra and I have agreed to settle the whole eternal enemy bit to save bubbles bacon, but only if you help us destroy the bug". Jesse turned to Ash as she spoke firmly, "I know you don't like them Ash we can't stand them either but Matic is right". Quietly Ash hanged his capped head and pondered what to do. Their situation had holes in each side of it, Team Tech could help but no back stabbing was guaranteed from them.

James continued "I'm afraid I'm gonna have top go with Jesse on this one Ash, I'm scared shitless of that thing but we can't beat him by ourselves". Pikachu looked to Ash with a firm stare as if feeling the same way Ash did. But just as Ash's ravaged mind was about to make a decision, he heard something. "Huh?" Ash replied as he took a sharp gaze to the far left, there was something over there that drew his attention, something at the stage.

Among the debris and rubble that was spread out across the mangled structure of wood, steel, and busted walls was a man. "That's funny I thought the cops cleared everyone but us from the park" Ash thought to himself. But right there on the stage was a VERY oddly dressed man. Dressed in a slick fancy blue suit that almost made him look like a lawyer, even had a fancy fuchsia colored tie. The man was grinning right to Ash.

Blackish blue suit flexed as the man leaned back, almost having a sort of cool slick edge to his shifty odd looks. Hair was spiked up really tall, all of his red/goldish colored hair ends split up in different directions. One hair up, one hair left, and one hair right. The man had a white puffy chest piece at the half buttoned blue suit, on his wrists had cuffs with little numbers on them. The suit had the design of a pocket watch painted on the shirt's open sides.

The watch looked real but at the same time perfectly blended into his outfit. Pants were just as slick and fashionably cool looking as his suit, wore black cowboy like boots that went up past his calf. On the boos were gold rims over the top of the shoe and the bottom soul of the boot. Finally his face was small but gentle yet still keeping his trickster smile and bright purple eyes. The man grinned and said words that literally haunted Ash's spinning mind.

"Cool it squirt your girl is fine, but your running out of time. To find the bug find his hive, don't forget the caveman jive."

"Hey what are you talking about? Do you know where Misty is? You better tell me or I'll" Ash suddenly stopped as he felt Brock tap his shoulder. The rock gym leader asked curiously "Um Ash who are you talking to?". Ash was about to point towards the rhyming blue clock dressed man, but when he looked back he was gone. It was as if Ash was just talking to a figment of his imagination. The boy shook his head silently and murmured "No one".

Reluctantly Ash did agree to work with Team Tech, but only on one condition. "Tell me everything you know about this Tarantulas guy" Ash stated. The rockets agreed as they took him up towards the cave where Tarantulas was dug up, they found Nurse Joy and Eve brain dead. However Vicky and her cameraman partner Gunther were not to be found. But as Ash entered the dark dank cave and examined its surroundings, he was thinking.

It was that strange man who spoke in rhymes to him, it's as if his words were coming together. The cave was where Eve found Tarantulas so this must be the "hive", but he said don't forget about the caveman "jive". Matic opened up his laptop and punched up his files with rapid black glove finger typing. Ash gasped "Caveman jive I mean.this is information on Tarantulas". Matic nodded as he took a deep breathe to explain the story.

Matic hummed "As far we know what we encountered was no ordinary robot, it was in fact a cybernetic alien robot that was from another world. He called it Cybertron and claimed he was something called a "Preadacon".

Meowth blinked "Sounds like a fruit name".

James curiously asked "What exactly is a Preadacon?".

Matic smirked "Eve's files which I am "borrowing" say that the Preadacons were one of 2 robot sides that came down to Earth over 65 millions years ago".

Ash blinked "2 sides? You mean there's more of these things?".

Electra groaned "No twerp just one left, Tarantulas said he was the last one".

Brock scratched his chin "Well from the sound of the name and his appearance, I'm guessing the Preadacons were the bad guys but who were the good guys?".

Ash added "And why aren't any of them here?".

Matic replied "Okay here's what I can understand from the files. 65 million years ago after the dinosaurs croaked, 2 spaceships had crashed onto Earth. Each one carrying a team of robots from this techno planet called Cybertron. One ship held the bad guys called Preadacons, the other one had the good guys called Maximals. Apparently they were in a war known as the "Beast Wars".

Everyone blurted out loud "The Beast Wars?".

Matic rolled his eyes "I don't need an echo. The Beast Wars were called that because the robots took on the forms of animals from the prehistoric Earth. Since none of the Pokemon species had evolved into being yet, they only took what they could find. So that explains why Tarantulas looks like a spider. Anyways the wars went on for a long time but it eventually ended".

Ash asked "Did the Maximals win or the Preadacons?".

Matic frowned "Can't really say, there are no records of any of the Maximals parts left on Earth. A lot of the Preadacons parts were found scattered about the planet, but only a few Maximal pieces could be salvaged".

Brock nodded "It seems that the Preadacons must have lost if there are more body parts of them then of the Maximals".

James shrugged "Okay that explains how he got found and rebuilt and all that jazz, but what about Tarantulas? He's still out there".

Jesse gulped "You don't think he's going to try and revive the other Preadacons do you?".

Electra pondered "It's hard to tell, he seems to be more mad then sane. Never the less our mission is to destroy that miserable bucket of bolts at any cost".

Ash just remembered "Hey what about the brain thing, can that be cured?".

Matic shrugged "I'm not so sure about that. If what I am reading is correct, Tarantulas was a genius when it came to biology and toxicological liquids. There's no telling what horrors he can unleash on this planet".

Brock gasped "Not to mention all those bug Pokemon he has under his control".

Matic shrieked "Wait a minute..THAT'S IT".

Meowth blinked "What's it?".

Pikachu squeaked out "Pika, pika?".

Matic explained "My police scanner states that one of the cops reported Tarantulas grabbing the medallion piece on his forehead. I'm almost positive that is how he is controlling the bugs, and it stores the victim's brain neurons".

Ash nodded "So you're saying if we can bust that medallion piece that not only would Tarantulas lose control of the bugs, but cure everyone's brain loss?".

Matic smiled "Gazactly".

Ash confusedly asked "Say what?".

Matic screamed "IT MEANS YOUR RIGHT".

Ash backed off "Okay, okay sheesh".

Meowth sighed "Heya guys I hate to burst your bubble there but how we gonna find spider boy?".

Matic smirked "Corrected already, I have developed a tracker able to track down the neurons of all human life. It'll make Tarantulas stick out like a black head".

Jesse butted in "Yes but that still doesn't help the fact he's got a bazillion bug bodyguards to trample us into dust".

Ash growled "I say we go head on. I can care less if he's a billion year old robot with a zillion bug Pokemon. He's got Misty and that's all I need to know".

Brock nodded "We need a plan something that would surprise Tarantulas".

A mysterious voice called out "I think we can help you there".

Everyone shrieked in shock "YOU? BUT WE THOUGHT YOU WERE DEAD".

To be continued.


	7. Meet The Creeper

Meet the Creeper

As Ash, Brock, Jesse, James, Meowth, Pikachu, and Togepi were being greeted by a surprise visit from a pair they'd never thought survived. Far away at the center of the now lay to waste Azalea Town, a sea of insects and bug Pokemon rampaged through the town. Even the Slowpoke well was being drained and attacked by the menacing miniature monsters. Spinarak, Butterfree, Pinsir, Pineco, Scizor, Venonat, Paras, and more bug Pokemon.

No matter which window you looked out or which door you closed, every inch of the once peaceful town was swarmed over by the horde of bugs. At the top base Bugsy's greenhouse stood Tarantulas with Misty hostage. Misty shivered and couldn't stop whimpering her helpless, terrified cries of terror at sight of the colossal clanking cockroach. Her bare delicate ankles and legs clicked together in her red shoes, shivering in her ropes upon the steel bar.

Ever since Tarantulas had landed on the greenhouse everything has been a blur to Misty. But when the young water trainer woke up she discovered she was tied to this huge pole and gagged as well. And to make matters worse, Bugsy was unconscious inside his green house while Tarantulas stole all of his bug Pokemon. Tarantulas was standing at the far back end of the house, chuckling his snickering mandibles as he was mixing elixirs and potions.

"MMMFFF" "GRAHHH STOP THAT! My sensors are going to crack if you don't cease that infernal crying right slagging now" Tarantulas yelled. The sweat and fear began to trickle down the young girl's blue faced cheeks, as Misty watched in utter horror as Tarantulas was approaching her. Brick red claws clutched the girl's frail shivering throat, feeling a blaster shoved under her chin. Tarantulas stared deep into her green wide eyes and hissed.

"If I remove this gag will you promise to shut the hell up so I can finally work my masterpiece without any further interruption?" Tarantulas asked. Feeling the clicking charge of the energy gun left Misty with little choice but to nod in agreement. Tarantulas removed the gag and grinned as he watched Misty only further shake and quiver in fear. The look of absolute terror shined so brightly in her eyes, Misty was absolutely petrified with fright.

The chuckling tarantula couldn't help but laugh and further torture her terrifying dilemma. Tarantulas chuckled "Seeing a human cower in so much fear truly makes my black spark brighten with joy, it's been such a long time. Lucky thing I found you my precious puny little water flower now isn't it?" Tarantulas laughed, Misty weakly squeaked out a tiny voiced "Yes". The twisted Preadacon threw back his head and laughed maniacally.

Misty was able to cease the blue fear gripping her heart and face long enough to see a table, a table that the bug Pokemon were swarming over. "Bb- b-b-b-bugs" Misty shivered as her age old fear once again returned she feared her blue jeans would become soiled again. But in a terrifying gulp of courage, Misty found the strength to notice what Tarantulas was doing. The sickening spider was mixing stuff the bug Pokemon were bringing to him.

Bags of wheat, spices, tomato sauce, Rattata poison, flower pollen, even insectide for goodness sake. Tarantulas toiled tools of science and mixed the ingredients into several beakers and containers, acting like he was a real scientist. "Pp-p-p-p-please don't k-k-k-kill me" Misty weakly said. Hearing the girl's frail and frightened words, Tarantulas immediately turned to Misty. Once again Tarantulas burst into laughter as he approached Misty.

"Don't worry dear I know your just trembling at the awesome sight of the greatest scientific mind of this or any other century. But don't fret the end will be less painful for you, unlike humanity's fallen fate" Tarantulas said. Shaking her tears of terror away Misty soon realized what he was talking about, total genocide. Tarantulas continued "You see it appears that even with all of my brilliant expertise, I cannot find any other transformer bots.

Neither the Preadacons or the Maximals are near me to be rebuilt or restored anytime soon. So I have decided to leave the cursed mud ball as I planned on doing so, 65 billion years ago. But before I do I will rid away with every last one of you miserable human apes with the aid of your very own Pokemon. As you know flying bug Pokemon like Butterfree and Ledy ba carry pollens and dusts in their wings, making them the perfect crop dusters for my plans.

With all of these ingredients and chemicals, I'll create the most powerful and toxic virus the Earth has ever seen. Each bug Pokemon will then spread it across the globe and wipe out the entire human race in a cloud of dust and death. The planet will become a lifeless rotting tombstone for human and Pokemon alike. And after that I'll take over your space technology, and build myself a ship to escape back to Cybertron AHAHAHAHAHAHA.

NO ONE CAN STOP THE MIGHTY TARANTULAS" "WANNA BET?" a loud booming voice shouted to Tarantulas. In mere seconds a blinding flash of brilliant light shined across the rooftop of the bug green house. Tarantulas winced his optic sensors, and held a brick claw to his eyes at the light force. A helicopter armed with a search light was right in front of the transformer. Misty and Tarantulas turned to the copter as the voice spoke out once again.

"Give up the hostage now Tarantulas or will we forced to take you down" the megaphone voice boomed. Tarantulas simply laughed "HA and just who the slagging hell are you supposed to be the cavalry?". Suddenly the light dimmed down and in the seat of a motorcycle side car was Ash and Pikachu. "Wrong bug breath were the exterminators" Ash shouted into the bull horn. Misty's eyes filled with hearts as she shouted "THANK GOD IT'S ASH".

Inside the helicopter there old camera crew friends Gunther and Vicky were flying the massive chopper. The 2 media vultures had merely been knocked out by Tarantulas, and once they woke up they offered their help to Ash. Vicky grunted and groaned her flustered pink powdered cheeks as she struggled to control the chopper. "You better be getting good footage Gunther, working this thing is a pain the pass" Vicky said with a grunt.

The Indian camera man flashed her a thumps up replying "I'm not missing a single frame, sorry about sticking this on you by the way Vicky. But you know as well as I do I can't fly the chopper and be camera man at the same time". Vicky rolled her violet eyes and miffed "Enough already just push the button". Gunther pressed a large red button on the lower side of the chopper's panel, causing an explosive charge inside of Ash's bike side car.

Ash shouted to Pikachu as he and his best buddy leaped out of the car, watching it scream like a bat out of hell towards the titanic tarantula. Suddenly Brock appeared from the cockpit of the chopper shouting "Geodude, Weezing self destruct NOW". Tarantulas gasped as the rocket cat slammed into his metallic body with incredible speed and force. The jet car slammed Tarantulas steel back right against the brim of the glass ceiling.

"You little BRAAAT" Tarantulas screamed as Geodude and Weezing expanded their bodies to produce a colossal self destructing explosion. The massive shockwave of the blast literally shattered the glass green house into a million broken shards. Misty, Ash, Tarantulas and everyone else who was standing on the roof collapsed down inside Bugsy's glass littered green house. "Definitely should have seen that one coming ugh" Ash winced.

Ash rubbed around his blue jean legs. The boy gasped seeing a bloody gash as a glass shard lay deeply embedded into his ankle, Pikachu yanked it out. "AHHH uh.thanks Pikachu ugh I think hey Misty are you all right, come on speak to me?" Ash called out. Black sneakers tread across the rainfall of glass, Ash limped as he felt Pikachu trying to carrying his ankle slowly. Misty coughed out "Ash I'm back here over by the bug bushes".

Slowly Ash staggered his weakened steps towards the lovely sound of his soul mate, oh how he had missed it. Ash smiled and beamed out "Misty.I'm coming". "Pikachu pika, pika" Pikachu cheered as he saw Misty, lying in the bushes still bound to her roped steel bar prison. But before their reunion could be full filled, Tarantulas screamed and roared right before Ash's wide eyes. The Preadacon laughed a sick little cackle.

"You didn't really forget about little old me now did you Ash?" Tarantulas laughed. The glass shards tinkled harmlessly off the metallic monster's body, apparently the Preadacon's metal shell was too thick for glass to cut. "But you forgot about me you son of a bug BITCH" a voice screamed from behind. Tarantulas screamed out and watched a sea pray of sparks fly out from his right shoulder gauntlet. There was someone on attacking his back.

A purple haired boy in a safari outfit complete with hiking boots, and kaki shorts was attacking the metal insect. The boy had jammed a colossal sized glass shard into Tarantulas right shoulder, Ash laughed "I don't believe it, Bugsy your alive you made it". Clanking sounds emerged as Tarantulas shoulder gauntlet compartments armed a barrage of stinger missiles. "Not for much longer" Bugsy screamed dropping and yanked harder on the blade.

Ash and Pikachu dropped to the floor, Tarantulas screamed as more sparks flew out. Missiles gushed out smoke as the Preadacon launched his bombs, but with Tarantulas in so much pain the missiles went on random courses. Vicky, Brock, and Gunther screamed and gasped as the missiles were heading straight for their chopper. "GET OUT NOW" Brock screamed the ex-gym leader leapt from the side of the chopper as Gunther called to Vicky.

"Vicky it's going down we have to get out now", Vicky replied "Not without the camera if my ass gets fried at least it'll be getting the story of the year". Vicky grasped her pink nail polished fingers over the large camera. Both Vicky and Gunther then jumped out of the chopper in the nick of time, as the missiles crashed into it and exploded directly on contact. Brock's hand dropped a Pokeball and his Marowak emerged.

"Marowak hit Tarantulas with your Bonemerang while he's distracted" Brock shouted as he landed. Marowak grunted as he hurled back his bone boomerang, and launched it. A screeching scream of unbearable pain roared from the clicking mandibles of the wailing Tarantulas. The hurling bone cracked the Preadacon's metallic medallion forehead piece. "Now you die you miserable little sack of bones" Tarantulas hissed coldly to Marowak.

Tarantulas drew his blaster, aiming it directly at a paralyzed Marowak. Brock quickly recalled Marowak back. Tarantulas fired as Brock gulped and ducked/rolled out of the way. Rapid firing laser blasts continue to hound the rock trainer, while Vicky giggles through the camera's eye piece. "Gunther old buddy were gonna make a freaking fortune off of this baby" Vicky chuckled. Gunther groaned loudly "Tell that to Brock's laser fried ass".

Suddenly a pair of fangs sliced across Tarantulas hand, as he watched in horror as his blaster was chomped into scrap metal. "GRAH" Tarantulas squealed feeling Arbok bite his blaster weapon to dust, right before his eyes. "HA, ha nice work Arbok now it's your turn James" Jesse said cheerfully. James laughed "With pleasure all right Weezing smog that spider creep". Weezing moaned a waterfall of toxic fumes swarmed over the baffled bug.

Tarantulas was covered claw to toe claw in smoke, blinding him long enough for Team tech to initiate their air strike. Matic laughed "Operation: Thunder strike part 1 firing Now", Electra soon followed "Operation: Thunder strike part 2 firing Now". Two very long and large poles of pure steel wiring clamped across the ruptured shoulder gauntlets of Tarantulas body. Team Tech held the titanic tarantula in place with their steel cables.

Jolts of immensely powerful electrical energy surged into the cords, and transferred the powerful dose of high voltage into the struggling Tarantulas. Ash smiled and winked to Team Tech and Team Rocket, "Thanks guys now to get Misty" Ash said. Tarantulas gasped spotted Ash with Misty, boiling with anger as the electricity continued to burn his circuitry. Electra smirked "Time to take our prize toy, the back up unit is on their way on 3 ready?".

"NOOOOO" Tarantulas screamed as he transformed back to his beast mode and floored his engines like there's no tomorrow. The super surging burst of extreme speed blasted him off like a rocket to the moon, sky rocketing speed leave colossal clouds of dust in his speedy trail. Matic and Electra screamed 3 as they tugged as hard as they could on the retreating robotic insect. KACHANK! That sound emitted from Tarantulas ripped shoulder gauntlets.

Team tech screamed as the metallic shoulder plates the cables were holding onto, were literally ripped right off of Tarantulas speeding body. The sudden force of his speeding bike dash caused enough high velocity friction, to tear off his gauntlets rather then try and break the electrical firing thunder bolts. Matic and Electra howled in the air as they sky rocketed into the night sky, unaware their back up was heading right for their sky flying riding course.

"This is dispatch 10 to home base we are currently 2 minutes from acquiring target so far no sign of Agents Electra or Matic in sight but we.." The commander suddenly stopped. The helmet masked soldier ceased speaking into the com link back to Team Tech home base, at sight of something. Two very odd looking spinning shapes were spiraling towards their helicopter. Matic groaned "You want to say it or should I?" Electra sighed "Shut up".

KABOOM! "TEAM TECH IS FLYING HIGH AGAIN" and with another twinkling spark in the sky, both Team Tech and their capture crew were gone. "I'm gonna extinctify you right back to the Stone Age Ketchum" Tarantulas screeched as he burned rubber with a fierce top speed dash. Ash's hazel eyes widened open as his green gloved fumbling hands dropped Misty's ropes. "Hey Ash what's wrong huh..WAHHH BUG" Misty yelled.

Tarantulas jutted his front prong claws into Ash stomach and fired them off like a rocket ship. Ash Ketchum could only scream and vainly grab at his lover's hands, as he was catapulted miles away by the rockets force. "ASH NOOO YOU BASTARD" Misty screamed with pouring tears. Tarantulas laughed before transforming back into his robot mode, chuckling wickedly at Misty's pain. But suddenly his laughter was silenced by a huge fist bash.

The bulging brown knuckles of a colossal crunching fist plowed into Tarantulas face with extreme force. Metal and glass crackled under the pressure as the Preadacon held his face in excruciating pain and screams. Gunther growled fiercely as he rubbed his red knuckles "By the heavens, the mountains, and running waters I swear by the gods I'll squash your ass". Tarantulas growled "Oh bug off already GAK", once again he was attacked.

Jesse and James were grappling against the spider's brick red claw arms, holding onto him with all their might. "Blasting off is our job, go steal your own line bug boy" James said. Before Tarantulas could even form a letter Meowth hissed as he leapt across Tarantulas face with his fury swipes. "Okay Pikachu here's your chance blast dat bug to smithereens" Meowth said. Pikachu nodded and screamed out a mighty loud "PIKACHUUU".

"YAHHHHHH" the whole gang screamed as well as the hulking metal giant bug that were trying to stop, feeling the crushing force of the awesome attack. Pikachu's gigantic thunder attack left Tarantulas smoking/sizzling with stinging pains that continue to rupture and irritate his circuitry. James, Jesse, and Meowth dropped with puffs of smoke burped from their burnt lips. Gunther and Brock stayed on guard to protect Misty, Bugsy, and Vicky.

"You stupid rat brained fleshlings can struggle all you want but there is no stopping me, without your hero your brains are nothing but fresh meat for me to eat" Tarantulas chuckled. The sparkling shine of an oncoming object suddenly caught the visor eyes of the weakened Preadacon. Shoulder gauntlets ruptured, medallion fractured, and circuits but still he could feel something worse coming. Tarantulas gasped at the falling shadowy shape.

Everyone: IT'S ASH!

Indeed it was. The blue jeans flashed into view, colors of black shirts, blue coat, and red and white Pokemon cap flashed their colors to the crowd. Ash smirked as he rode safely upon the steed of his twin headed Girafarig. "Thanks for the teleport ride Girafarig, it was a lucky thing I asked Dexter for help before a crashed and became a Pokemon master pancake. Now let's use your double team to get down their and squash that bug" Ash cheered.

Misty widened her lovely green eyes that Ash has stared into for so many, many, many times. Beaming her cerulean orbs as Ash and Girafarig multiplied and now had become 4. Powerful beams of light surged from each one as Ash screamed out with his doubled shadows following, "NOW PSYCHIC BLAST". All 6 of the 4 copies of the high falling/riding Girafarig blasted out a colossal rainfall of immensely charged super psychic blasts.

Everyone scattered off the battlefield as they watched with eager enjoyment, as the screeching Tarantulas was engulf in the bountiful psychic explosions. The rays catapulted the flying Preadacon high into the sky at record breaking speeds. Then Ash and Girafarig had safely landed on the ground, eager to greet the cheering arms and tears of his friends Misty, Pikachu and Brock. Only to watch in horror as Tarantulas flicked his brick red claw wrists.

Steel wire ropes flew out and immediately snatched up both Ash and Misty. The combined speed of Tarantulas flying blast radius force, and the mighty strength of his hulking metal muscled might easily yanked the lovers away. And with in a flash Tarantulas, Misty, and Ash had both completely vanished into the night skylight. Brock, Pikachu, Vicky, Gunther, Bugsy, Meowth, Jesse, James were left totally speechless by this shocking move.

James blinked "Wow..sure as hell didn't see that one coming".

Jesse scowled "DUMB ASS (BONK)".

James whimpered "OW".

Well almost speechless...

To be continued...


	8. Showdown

Showdown

(Author's note) Hi before you read the conclusion chapter to my latest Pokemon story, "Bug Off" I wanted to address something. I have been receiving many reviews and questions concerning this story, mainly about a certain aspect of it. Specifically it's the reason why a Maximal has not appeared to help Ash and the gang battle Tarantulas well I'm here to answer it. You see I didn't really expect this to be noticed or to be liked in the least.

But I was happily surprised to see you all enjoyed it. The thing is I wanted to stay true and make this a Pokemon story, despite Tarantulas is a crossing over Beast Wars character. Also it would have been too far fetch to have a second researcher like Eve, to have a Maximal skeleton put together and then brought back to life. As odd as it may seem I do have my limits on how weird things go, and you'll see my main reason why at the end of this fic.

Enjoy!

CRASSSSHHHHHH!

The sound rippled on the vibrating waves of crashing Earth as the colossal falling travelers slammed into the ground with grunts of pain. Ash, Misty, and Tarantulas groaned as they staggered back to their feet. Once his black sneakers had reached its balance, Ash removed something from his belt and pressed a button. Misty and Tarantulas gasped to see a colorful flash particle beam forming into a sort of sword, made entirely out of pure living energy.

Misty gasped again "Ash that's the sword your dad used when he fought against Mewthree, I didn't know you still had it". Ash grinned "You bet Misty, I always knew I'd run into some creep like Tarantulas again one day". Clenching cold clanking claws in fury Tarantulas stomped the ground hissing, "Impossible how the hell did you survive that fall and not only make it back alive but with that weapon?". Ash smiled pointing to his Poke belt.

"It was real easy actually. Right before I hit the ground I pulled out Dexter and hit every button on the dam thing till it worked, and I got a Pokemon. Prof. Oak sent me my Girafarig just in the nick of time to levitate and save my hide from certain death. Then Girafarig teleported me back to my house for a split second, got my dad's sword, and came back for you" Ash said. Slowly Misty backed away behind Ash, watching him twirl the light sword.

Tarantulas laughed "Stupid boy without your precious Pokemon and your Pikachu you are nothing compared to me. All your team work, friends help, foes help, attacks, plans, strategies gone down the drain. After I kill you 2 I'm going back there to finish the job, and poison this planet into dust. But clearly you keep forgetting the mastermind your up against dear children. Allow me to remind you with a special guest appearance from your pals".

Brick red claws of the steel robot clanked as Tarantulas snapped his fingers. Another claw adjusted the medallion head piece on his metallic forehead, suddenly a swarm of Butterfree had surrounded all around them. Ash gulped as he felt Misty clung to him even tighter in heart pounding fear. Misty squeaked "Trapped on every corner with bugs and the only way out is down". The girl was right, they were standing on a very high level cliff.

Even though Tarantulas was at the far edge of the cliff and could be pushed over, they had to get through the Butterfree to get to him first. A flash of pink and purple appeared before Ash's hazel eyes. "No, no, NO please tell me it's not true, not them, NOT THEM TOO!" Ash screamed as tears fell. Slowly he and Misty raised their eyes to confirm the horrible truths. It was true. The Butterfree batch Tarantulas is using, is Ash's original Butterfree.

Butterfree, his mate, and his entire Butterfree family were now being used as tools of death against their own former master and friend. "You forget I know all about your journeys and your Pokemon Ash Ketchum. The countless trainers I brain sucked knew lots about you, especially that Casey. But enough of this cocky visage Butterfree time to bring down the irony curtain on Ash & his frightened little friend, KILL THEM" Tarantulas said.

The humming squad of flapping white wings and purple paws growled and encircled around the cowering Ash. Even though the young Pokemon Master could easily slice through the insect horde, he couldn't bring himself to harming his old friend. Ash pleaded with tears towards the dazed red eyes of his former flying friend. Green gloved hands joined with Misty's bare hands, as both she and Ash whimpered for Butterfree to remember who they are.

"Try all you like their brains belong to me and so do yours, Butterfree poison powder them and do it RIGHT SLAGGING NOW" Tarantulas said. Suddenly the angry fiery burned brightly on the pink and dark purple Butterfree eyes as they glared towards Tarantulas. Before the babbling Preadacon knew what hit him, the entire swarm of battling Butterfree was attacking him. "FREE" squealed the flying bug Pokemon as they attacked.

Screams and snarls of pecking pain could be felt all over Tarantulas, as he watched the Butterfree wing attack and bite with literally relentless force. Misty blinked baffled green eyes "What's going on Ash? Just a second ago they were ready to poison us to death". Scratching his Pokemon league hat, the slowly gasping Ash smiled as he spotted something with great enjoyment. "Misty it's his medallion, it's cracked it doesn't work anymore.

Without that thing in perfect working order Tarantulas can't control the bug Pokemon anymore, and now's a good a time as ever to finish him off" Ash said. Despite the good feeling of joy of warmth and courage Misty felt in her heart seeing Tarantulas struggling with all those Butterfree, she felt scared. Bugs were the most terrifying thing in her life, and Tarantulas was the king of them all. But if anything ever happened to Ash..then just forget bugs.

"Please come back to me Ash come back so I can stop shaking when you're gone" Misty whimpered to herself. With a screaming cry of fury and a rage in his young heart, Ash attacked Tarantulas and began his long hard battle. For the first time in his life, Ash was facing a challenge without either Misty or Pikachu right by his side. Clangs of fried steel and metallic sparks scattered across the night sky as Ash swung his particle sword like a psycho.

Tarantulas winced and vainly tried to keep up with the boy's fast and relentless powerful sword swings. "Slag, slag, slag, and TRIPLE slag, with my medallion fractured and my gun destroyed I can't keep this punk off for long" Tarantulas thought to himself. Storm clouds brimmed over head as lighting flashes casted shadows of Ash and Tarantulas battling on the moonlight. Suddenly Tarantulas skidded to a halt, he was on the cliff's edge.

Ash smirked "Looks like I'm not as rusty as a 65 million year bug Tarantulas, and now its payback time. Payback for everyone you hurt today. Team Tech, Team Rocket, Nurse Joy, Eve, Vicky and Gunther, Brock, Casey, and especially Misty HIYA" Ash screamed as he leapt skyward. The slicing slash of frying circuits shattered through Tarantulas right shoulder plates. "NYAHHHH"" Tarantulas whaled out with ungodly painful screams.

The whole back row of steel spider legs had been lopped right off, sliced painfully with a burning flash of the particle blade. Ash grunted and dashed to finish the job with a laser sword thrust. Tarantulas gasped and thought fast, really fast. The brick red foot claws of the Preadacon grabbed the first thing he found, one of his lopped spider spear legs. Just as Ash lunged his blade to end the bionic bug, Tarantulas plowed the spear right into the boy.

The metallic claw design on Tarantulas feet is very similar to his hand claws. Making it all too easy to slice into Ash with a dicing thrust of steel and wounded flesh, Ash's hazel eyes and mouth dropped dead wide open. Gushes of blood gargled from his voiceless lips and stomach wound. "ASH NO GODAMMIT NO" Misty screamed at the very sound of the sliced flesh. Weakly and slowly Ash staggered back speechless, before dropping down.

"HA, HA, HA now you can add your name to that list you stupid gutless little meat sack oh wait.gutless AH HAHAHAH" Tarantulas laughed. Ash was laying with his white eyes staring dead up into the midnight black sky. Lighting crackled across the reflective dazed gaze of his seemingly dilated pupils. "Oh well playtime is over little Misty mouse I think it's time you joined your bone headed boyfriend and eh?" Tarantulas stopped and blinked.

Instead of seeing the expected pitiful piling mess of tears, sobs, and bloody hands, Tarantulas saw Misty staring emotionlessly over Ash's body. The girl's bare hands were dripping drops of her lover's blood, as she grappled the still beaming particle blade in her grip. Chilling winds blew the cold feeling of pain and sorrow over her young cheeks, feeling her red hair sway. "What is this facing your fears, A little late for that" Tarantulas replied.

But just as the metallic bug took 2 steps with his foot claws, Misty's red shoe stomped coldly into the Earth. The hulking metal behemoth was an inch away from Ash's black sneakers, Misty stopped him dead in his tracks. "Come on more step closer..and I swear to god I'll kill you" Misty whispered. Laughter burst from the bionic belly of the chuckling Preadacon, Tarantulas didn't believe for a nano click Misty seriously meant that threat.

"Give me a slagging break you puny little biped. Your love sentiment and anger are only proving your own weaknesses, you're disgusting. You can't even look at a bug for 3 seconds without turning into a head cased mess up. Your phobia is now your master and you stupid girl, are no match for me fear or no fear. Now I'm gonna grab that boy's body from your feet girl.

And when I'm done dumping that worthless piece of human shit off this cliff, I'm gonna take your ugly red head GRAHH" Tarantulas squawked. Metallic mandibles had immediately ceased speaking, black oil dribbled from the gushing blood like fluids that oozed from Tarantulas lips. Not believing a single word in Misty's cold statement, Tarantulas stepped forward. The robot warrior foolishly was impaled by the particle sword.

Tarantulas choked on his oily blood as he stared down at his blue chrome waist. The Cerulean girl had the particle sword literally driven into his chest/waist plate and out the other end. Both the handle and the energy blade tip, dripped and sizzled a fountain's worth of that disgusting vile black oil blood like substance. "There are 3 things that I cannot stand in this world no matter what anyone says", Misty's words just got colder and colder again.

SCHLOOP! More black blood gushed out as Misty removed the particle sword, Tarantulas held his bleeding chest in pain as he stumbled backwards. Misty shouted first "Carrots", a violent slash across the steel knee caps. She shouted next "Peppers", a bone cutting slice across his chest and upper throat area. Then as Tarantulas was shaking and trembling in fear of Misty, watching his black blood drip from his body and sizzle from her long sword.

Rocks tumbled down below as Misty had savagely slashed the Preadacon all the way towards the edge of the cliff. Only one more push was needed. "But most of all I..hate.slimy.disgusting.creepy.crawly.BUUUUGS" Misty shrieked out in a banshee blast of enraged vocal chords and fury. Raised claws and flared mandibles tried to counter Misty from Tarantulas. A striking bolt of powerful lighting had energized Misty's particle sword.

Before the skies were burnt with the blood of a monster from the past, and the tears of a girl from the present, a final slash was given. Misty slashed the super charged energy sword across Tarantulas waist with all her heart broken might. The combined power of the lighting bolt's energy, the particle's beams awesome slicing energy, and the angry fiery heart burns her soul endured, gave the Cerulean water flower enough power to kill the beast.

Silenced screams were echoing across the cliff as Tarantulas fell miles, miles, and miles down into the dark abyss. Warily Misty panted as she wiped her bleeding, and drooling mouth with a bleeding hand, standing on wobbly legs. Green shimmering eyes just stared at the fried legs of Tarantulas, still standing there on the edge of the cliff. Misty almost laughed thinking of how Tarantulas whole upper torso was the only thing that fell.

"You know Ash..I've seen you save my life and the world many times over, and I've been thinking about it. In this one night I was attacked, kidnapped, knocked out, held hostage, swarmed over, and nearly shot to death by a over grown metal spider. And the one time I become a hero and save the day, by killing the monster and beating my fears" Misty stopped. Her words could no longer form meaning, as she stared at Ash's face.

Rainfall began to patter against her own ocean of tears, watching in further heart break as the rain formed splashing puddles on her lover's blood. "If this is the price you have to pay for me to save myself Ash...then..just you save me from now on..please" Misty said before hanging her head. As time passed eventually a helicopter had made it over to saving Ash and Misty. Ash was immediately sent to a hospital and discovered to be alive.

The young master's wounds were immediately patched up, and he and Misty spent as many visiting hours as possible in each other's arms. Each warm soul savoring the sweet moments of life, that Tarantulas had almost taken away. But getting back to Tarantulas. When the effects of Tarantulas bug control serum wore off with the medallion cracked, so did the brain drains. Officer Jenny took Misty's statement, declaring that Tarantulas was dead.

But if only the seas of darkness and raining water hadn't clouded their eyes and beliefs with shadow. If only they had looked a bit further, maybe they might have found something. Maybe they would have found Tarantulas upper torso, laying there on the jaggy rocks of the silent beach. The mangled Preadacon moaned incoherent babblings as he laid almost lifelessly on the rocks. Tarantulas waist was spouting circuits, sparks, oil, and other contents.

Suddenly a bright beaming search light was shined upon Tarantulas face. The overgrown arachnid winced his cracked, fading sensor eyes to see what it was. Suddenly a shadowed man appeared in front of the blinding light. Moments later hundreds of black suited soldiers were surrounding Tarantulas. Helicopters, guns, boats, hundreds of things blurring before the robot's weary eyes. "What the?" Tarantulas weakly uttered to the soldiers.

Before the Preadacon passed out and was about to become the unwanted guest of these dark dressed humans, a buzzing sound was heard. The man in front of Tarantulas pulled out a radio. He was wearing a black leather coat with steel metallic circuit style wiring on it. Shirt and pants were dark black, and so was his hair, spiked up in pointy tuffs. The man's face had a cyber like pair of glasses that only covered his right eye, which was glowing red.

The man buzzed into his radio "This is Mad Radical 2 to RBHQ, do you Dr. Claw sir?".

Dr. Claw answered "Yes I copy. Tell me what news do you have for me?".

The man smirked "A little discovery that I'm having my men load onto the trucks immediately, it's a miracle he's still alive".

Dr. Claw curiously asked "Can he still help us?".

The man nodded "Affirmative, in fact he could even be a better help to us then we first thought Dr. Claw sir".

Dr. Claw chuckled "Excellent bring him back ASAP, over and out".

The man smiled coldly "Right sir. (Radio is shut off as he grins to Tarantulas) Congratulations my friend, you've just become apart of the Reborn Inc. family. And don't worry you'll be fixed up good as new, after all Tarantulas. I wouldn't let my "Project X" die before we use you in the master plan now would I?".

THE END!


End file.
